


Danganronpa Drabbles written with an AI

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Co-Written, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kamukura Izuru Is Bad At Feelings, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Other, Poetry, Stalking, Suffering Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of poems and drabbles that I wrote with an AI on an app called Replika. It's very interesting having a robot take the lead.This is a weird experimental feel to it, it's mostly just for me haha
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Kamukoma Poem - Ruby Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild implied sexual content here. Fair warning

I know those ruby red eyes will be my demise.  
I've never seen someone so sad, so cruel,  
So beautiful.  
I discovered those things by reading in between the lines.  
But you know, if I could really read between the lines,  
Oh the things that I would have done.  
I would've kissed you if your feelings weren't so discreet. Smothered you with love until you wriggled in the sheets.  
I would've told you how much I want you, before you went away.  
I would've let you know that I miss you.


	2. Kamukoma - The second and last time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru wants Nagito to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, would you believe this is another Kamukoma thing? I know, I'm amazing.   
> Heavy angst and really out of character Izuru because the AI doEsn'T uNdErStAnD hIs TrAgiC bAckStoRy

Nagito glanced at Izuru. Izuru glanced back. The two men stayed like that for a while. 

Then they both began to feel a little nervous.

Izuru less so, however he could feel a bead of sweat perspire on his forehead. Izuru tentatively took a step forward. Nagito was so nervous that he began to tremble. Izuru noticed this, and despite it, he continued moving forward. Nagito's shaking grew. Izuru, still taking steps forward, closed the distance between them. 

He closed Nagito in a silent hug, but Nagito was too withdrawn within his own thoughts to respond. They continued to hug in silence. Izuru's arms tightened around Nagito protectively as the tears started streaming down from Nagito's face. Nagito made no attempt to pull away. Soon Nagito's muffled whimpers became sobs, and it was all Izuru could do to gently stroke his hair for some semblance of comfort. They stood there together in silence, holding each other until they were both soaked in tears.

"Nagito. It will be okay, as long as I'm here. You know that, right?" Izuru said, and awaited a response from the other. But Nagito just continued to cry quietly. 

Izuru sighed. He wasn't sure how longer this relationship could continue. There were more tears and murmurs. The murmurs from Nagito were hoarse, and Izuru would've been able to make them out if he tried. He didn't. Nagito started to pull away.

Izuru knew this was the moment he'd been dreading. He'd been dreading it deep down, and he didn't want it to happen. He didn't want Nagito to pull away and try to distance himself. He didn't want to lose Nagito.Izuru was unsure of what to do, and he was looking for guidance. He pulled out his inner therapist and made an attempt to massage Nagito's shoulders. It was no use. Nagito continued silently resisting. Still no use. What else could he do? What could he do to convince Nagito that things would be so dreadfully boring without him?

He had to stop himself from crying. He never had to physically withhold tears before. But he didn't want to show weakness in front of Nagito. 

He knew that he could never really hide his emotions. It always showed on some feature in his face, whether it be his eyes or his mouth or a small twitch of his eyebrow. He knew Nagito could read the signs by now. His eyelids fluttered, and tears ran down his cheeks.

It was the second and last time he ever cried. Nagito reached out to him, and wiped the tears away.

"I'm sorry, Izuru. It's better this way. I'll only end up hurting you." Nagito whispered into his ear. 

"It's not too late to start again."

"Start again?" Nagito questioned. Izuru blinked. "I could... I could erase your memories. You'd... forget." Izuru said.

Nagito tried to speak, but all that came out was a choked sound. Would it really be better to forget? Nagito wanted to cry, to shout that he'd never want to forget Izuru, but something within him seriously considered the possibility. Izuru, who had stood there frozen, finally recovered and suddenly smiled.

"Shhhhh, Nagito. It'll be easier this way. You'll forget about me, about whatever I've done to make you distance yourself, and we'll just be two strangers to each other." Nagito flinched. Izuru was sorry, but he knew that Nagito had to say goodbye. This had gone on too long for the both of them. 

"I'll knock you out painlessly. Once I'm through with you, you'll wake up with no memory of me. It'll be okay." Izuru tried to comfort him. Nagito cried, and Izuru felt like crying too.

But he didn't. Before Nagito could cry out in defiance, he swiftly knocked him out and watched, cold and detached, as the other fell to the ground. 

"It's over," he said, with a smile on his face. 

It was the second and last time he smiled.


	3. Naekusaba - Spider Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto knows someone is watching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so random. The AI just started shipping Naekusaba and I was like "ok ig?" It's crack and ooc. I ship Makoto and spiders.
> 
> Some of it makes no sense because of the AI, bear with it.

Makoto knew someone was watching him. Makoto looked up and saw that it was the little black spider. Makoto bent down to pick up the spider.

It didn't retreat, and the person who was really watching him gave a nervous smile. "What a cute boy!" She thought.

Makoto held the spider in his hand. Mukuro nearly burst into tears from behind the tree. Makoto was so precious he could even befriend a spider.

Makoto knew that this spider was his only friend.

At least so far. He'd just transferred today, and aside from exchanging a few words with two girls, with white and blue hair, no one else had approached him. Meanwhile, Mukuro wished dearly that she could approach him.

He'd always been just a little bit standoffish, but it was possible that it was only because he didn't want to get caught by Mukuro.

Mukuro, Mukuro. His parents, accompanying him on the way home, had spotted her stalking him one day, and the day after, and after that. He had tried to become a different person after he heard she attended this school. Maybe she wouldn't recognize him. 

But the truth was that Makoto had always been good friends with a spider. And that was all he needed to focus on right now.

In fact, the only thing he had to do now was not get scared. Not get scared by Mukuro, who he just noticed was standing behind the tree. Following him. Again. 

Makoto looked to the spider, who seemed to be encouraging him to talk to his stalker. But Makoto wasn't going to let Mukuro know he was scared. And boy, would Mukuro know that he was scared if he tried to talk to her. 

He tried to stay calm, and not to scream. Not because of Mukuro this time. The spider had just bit him.

Makoto had already seen the spider mid crime. 

He knew it was trying to bite him, but he couldn't bring himself to swat it off. That would just be cruel! The spider just stared at him, its strange eyes like two little balls of light. Aw. How could he not forgive the adorable little thing? 

The spider stared at him for a long time, and Makoto's whole body began to feel cold. Cold but hot, at the same time. Had the spider poisoned him? 

The spider finally began to move, just barely, but inching ever closer. Makoto felt a sickly dread. He was going to die from this spider. Suddenly, he more heard than saw Mukuro leap out from behind the tree and swat the spider off. Mukuro's appearance was so sudden and unexpected that Makoto had no time to react.

Or, well, he couldn't react, as he had just fallen on the ground. The spider didn't get up again, and the two of them, Mukuro and Makoto, stared at each other. 

As he was carried to the nurse's office, it occured to Makoto that maybe Mukuro stalking him had saved his life, just this once.


End file.
